Engineering recipes
Recipes used in Engineering are also called schematics. All schematics are used by Engineers to learn to craft items; many of which are taught by Engineering trainers. Schematics given as a reward for completing an Engineering quest, found as loot or purchased from a vendor are usually named in the format of Item. E.g., "Schematic: Hyper-Radiant Flame Reflector". Recipes learnable from Engineering Trainers Upon gaining Apprentice level Engineering Available from Journeyman Engineering Trainers * Apprentice level Engineering skill (which teaches initial skills) Available from Expert Engineering Trainers * Journeyman level Engineering skill * everything the Journeyman Trainers teach, and... Available from Artisan Engineering Trainers * Expert level Engineering skill * everything the Expert Trainers teach, and... Available from Master Engineering Trainers * Artisan level Engineering skill * everything the Artisan Trainers teach, and... Available from Grand Master Engineering Trainers requires Burning Crusade: * Master level Engineering skill * everything the Master Trainers teach, and... *350 Flying Machine Control - from Niobe Whizzlespark or Jonathan Garrett in Shadowmoon Valley *375 Turbo-Charged Flying Machine Control - from Niobe Whizzlespark or Jonathan Garrett in Shadowmoon Valley Recipes gained from Engineering Quests Engineering quests reward or make available for purchase these schematics: During the Lunar Festival: From elsewhere: *140 Minor Recombobulator (from Gnomeregan, also a Limited sale recipe) *160 Discombobulator Ray (from Gnomeregan, also a Boss drop) *185 Flash Bomb (from , also a Boss drop) *190 SnowMaster 9000 (from a quest during the Feast of Winter Veil) *250 Snake Burst Firework (from a vendor in Feralas after 2 quests) *250 Tranquil Mechanical Yeti (from ) *275 Steam Tonk Controller (from Darkmoon Faire) Burning Crusade: *305 Zapthrottle Mote Extractor (from ) Loot These schematics may be found as loot: Burning Crusade: *325 Crashin' Thrashin' Robot - BOE World Drop *330 Healing Potion Injector - BOE World Drop *335 Adamantite Arrow Maker - BOP, Sunfury Archer *335 Purple Smoke Flare - BOE World Drop *345 Mana Potion Injector - BOE World Drop *355 Rocket Boots Xtreme - BOP, Mekgineer Steamrigger in The Steamvault *355 Rocket Boots Xtreme Lite - BOP, Mechano-Lord Capacitus in The Mechanar *360 Khorium Scope - BOP, Sunfury Bowman *360 Felsteel Boomstick - BOP, Doomforge Engineer *360 Hyper-Vision Goggles - BOP, Mo'arg Weaponsmith *360 Field Repair Bot 110G - BOP, Gan'arg Analyzer *375 Ornate Khorium Rifle - BOE World Drop *375 Stabilized Eternium Scope - BOP, Attumen the Huntsman, Karazhan Vendors These schematics are available for purchase from vendors: Burning Crusade: *325 Fel Iron Toolbox *335 Adamantite Shell Machine *335 Adamantite Scope *335 White Smoke Flare *340 Cogspinner Goggles *340 Power Amplification Goggles *350 Ultra-Spectropic Detection Goggles *350 Adamantite Rifle Faction Rewards Gnome Engineering These recipes require specialization in Gnome Engineering to learn. From the Gnomish Engineering Trainers Miscellaneous *205 Lil' Smoky - a possible reward for renewing membership *260 Ultrasafe Transporter: Gadgetzan - from Jhordy Lapforge in Gadgetzan *260 World Enlarger - drop from Weapon Technicians in Blackrock Depths. *265 Gnomish Alarm-O-Bot - drop from Weapon Technicians in Blackrock Depths. Burning Crusade: *350 Ultrasafe Transporter - Toshley's Station - from Smiles O'Byron in Blade's Edge Mountains Goblin Engineering These schematics require specialization in Goblin Engineering to learn: From the Goblin Engineering Trainers Miscellaneous *205 Pet Bombling - a possible reward for renewing membership *260 Dimensional Ripper - Everlook - taught by Zap Farflinger in Everlook *265 Goblin Jumper Cables XL - drops from Plugger Spazzring in Blackrock Depths Burning Crusade: *350 Dimensional Ripper - Area 52 - taught by Kablamm Farflinger at Area 52 in Netherstorm. Category:Engineering Category:Recipes